nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gameworld
Gameworlds vs. Realms Per this very article, the category "gameworld" is being used to describe two different concepts. I suggest continuing to use "gameworld" to mean a specific NWN server (or persistent world), which is consistent with terminology used elsewhere (NWN Vault, and IIRC, Bioware's site). Since there's already a category for Campaign Settings, some of the "realms" in the gameworld category should be moved there instead. --Xenophile 11:51, 21 February 2007 (PST) More and Updated Content It would be nice to expand the list of realms and gameworlds on this page, at least with the oldest and most popular ones. Looks like there are also gameworld article stubs in the gameworld category for projects that went belly-up a long time ago. Time to cull. --Xenophile 11:48, 21 February 2007 (PST) Popular worlds The list of popular servers could be a nice resource, but only if it is kept current. To help with that, I think there should be specified here (in the talk page) guidelines for how the worlds get ranked. (And if it looks like the list is not being maintained, I will be inclined to cut it at some future time -- unless others feel differently, of course.) --The Krit 17:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't mind doing a recount every month or two and see which server still have over 30 players. :To rank a server the only thing I can think of is the number of players because everything else is subjective to the taste of the judge giving the rating. :Primeval Atom 21:52, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::When do you count the number of players? That number typically fluctuates throughout the day. Maybe check each hour on the weekend? --The Krit 18:48, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::It is a random count preformed when I have a few free minutes. Yes the number of players does fluctuate somewhat between pick time and low time but that fluctuation does affect every English speaking server at the same time (more or less). My goal was to give a taste (a list) of server with over 30 players and if they required a hak to play or not. I guess the list will be bigger if taken at a pick time but then if we take the top 12 servers, it will not change very much... Servers with 20 players will have 30 but servers with 30 players will have 40 :) -- September 2, 2009 :Since when does popular mean having the most people? Japan and Russia are the most populated countries in the world today, however if you check with your travel agent you would find that neither is the most popular destination. I think popular/populated is being misunderstood. Popular means the most well liked and I can say without a doubt the most popular servers for me and my friends are not any of the servers with 30 or more people in them. By using the term popular you might be misleading those who reference it. --Sharona Curves 12:51, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :: In a general setting, "popular" does not mean having the most people -- that would be "populous". However, having the most players is a measure of popularity of persistent worlds, since people play on worlds they like. Just because you and your friends do not like the worlds with 30+ players does not mean that no one like those worlds. Being popular does not mean that everyone likes something, only that a good number of people do. The number of simultaneous players on a world probably is a reasonable measure of popularity, but I still doubt that a single sample at a random time is all that accurate. --The Krit 18:30, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Not kept current OK, the list had gotten seriously out of date, with at least one entry (Krynn's New Beginning) that shut down five months ago. I've gone ahead and updated it based on checks I did a week or two ago (also on a weekend, I just forget which one) and one I did just now. In doing this, I discovered a new wrinkle for maintaining this list -- some persistent worlds, like Higher Ground, operate over several servers, so how do you make sure you added together all the servers for a given world? Or do you penalize those worlds for being so popular they can justify multiple servers? For this update, I just added the top two Higher Ground servers (since neither had 30 players individually), and did not bother checking the other worlds for multiple servers. (Admittedly, it is probably not hard to find these multi-servers if you sort the server list by server or module, but those sorts make it more difficult to pick out the highest number of players.) In addition, despite someone's assertion that "that fluctuation does affect every English speaking server at the same time", I think I picked bad times for Australian players, given that Bastions of War did not have even 20 players during either of my checks. If someone wants to take over maintaining this list, I still think the list should be based on the highest number of players found after checking several times throughout the day. If no one takes over maintaining this, then the next time I find it out of date, I'm deleting the list. --The Krit 01:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) * Closing in on two years with no updates, and GameSpy no longer makes these numbers readily available. Deletion underway. --The Krit (talk) 15:21, April 20, 2013 (UTC)